The Disappearing House
by bs13
Summary: AU. If you lost someone, how would you feel? Would you be filled with a want for revenge? Would you wish to give your life in exchange for theirs? Would you grieve them in quiet, or mourn whenever? Would you be willing to enter the disappearing house? Take this one caution into consideration, however: those who go in, never come out. (Jara, Amfie, Fabina, and slight Peddie.)
1. If I could let these thoughts drown

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I know, this is very...different. It's kinda boring, very short, and very weird. But thanks for trying it!**

_The seats were slick with something wet- water or blood, he didn't know. Trying to sit up, his arm came in contact with a warm body. It was Joy's. She seemed to be breathing, but her chest moved fast and her breaths came out rugged, as if she were struggling to stay alive. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone, his bloody fingers hitting the required numbers._

_"911, what's your emergency?" a woman asked briskly as she answered the phone._

_"I was in a car crash," Fabian coughed, trying to clear his throat. "My friend needs an ambulance." He twisted his head to look for Patricia, who had been in the back seat. She wasn't there._

_"We'll get there as fast as we can, sir. Can you give us the address?"_

_"It's near the freeway," Fabian winced. "I don't know where."_

_"That's quite alright. We can track the phone call," the operator assured him. "I'll just ask you to stay where you are and try to keep your friend alive."_

_"Thank you," Fabian said. "But there's one more thing. I had two friends before the car crash. Now only one is in the car."_

_"Did you check outside?" the woman's voice was calm._

_"No," Fabian admitted. "It hurts to move."_

_"That's alright. Stay where you are. Help is on the way. Also, keep us on the line so we can track your call."_

_"Thank you." Fabian repeated. He turned to gaze down at Joy even though the movement brought pain. "We'll be okay, Joy. We'll find Patricia. You'll live. I promise." He leaned back and closed his eyes, fearful it would be the last time. It wasn't._

_He did, however, break his promise._

* * *

"Fabian. Fabian. Get up, buddy," Eddie Miller prodded his friend's arm. "If you don't wake up, Mick's going to devour your breakfast."

"Eddie?" Fabian yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you, duh," Eddie said. "Today's- you know..."

"I know," Fabian said quietly. "You didn't tell me you were coming today."

"I don't need to. I just do, seeing how I live across the hall and all." Eddie smirked. "Now hurry up. Alfie and Jerome are coming over too-"

"Jerome? What, why?" Mick, Fabian's roommate and oldest friend, complained. He was still upset over how Jerome had started dating his ex girlfriend, Mara.

"Mick, let it go," Eddie advised, knowing very well why Mick held a grudge. "Amber and Mara are out doing who knows what. But Nina's coming over."

"Nina? Who's that?" Fabian asked sleepily as he got up.

"My cousin. I told you about her," Eddie rolled his eyes. "I have an exciting day planned, so you'd better be ready for a fun day."

"I don't want a fun day," Fabian complained. "I shouldn't have one, either. I don't deserve a fun day when I lost my two best friends this very night."

"Two years ago," Eddie said. "I'm trying to make you forget this, Fabian."

"Maybe I don't want to forget," Fabian snapped. "Maybe I want to keep them in my heart because I loved both of them like they were my family. Maybe I don't want to have fun on the day I killed them both!"

"You didn't kill them, mate." Mick said quietly.

"I might as well have. I was the one driving," Fabian slumped down in his chair at the table.

"The other driver was drunk. You're not to blame," Eddie agreed. "I'm not saying forget _them_. I'm saying forget all of this. Your grief, your pain...don't. Pretend it's normal day and you're fine."

"I can't pretend," Fabian said. "They're not fine. They're dead, Eddie. _Dead_."

"How do you think I feel?" Eddie countered. "I lost my girlfriend."

"Do you even _care_?" Fabian said hotly, but he stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just miss them both so much, and- I'm overreacting."

"Let's forget all this," Eddie said. "So, about that fun day..."

"I'm all for it," Fabian said reluctantly. "One one condition: we still go to the cemetery and pay our respects to Joy and Patricia."

"I was going to suggest that anyway," Eddie said. "So, up for breakfast?"

"We're not having pancakes, Eddie."

"But pancakes are the best thing to eat for breakfast!"

"Not when you douse them in mountains of whipped cream," Mick wisecracked.

"It improves the consistency," Eddie defended himself as there came a knock to the door.

"That's probably the others," Mick said, and he answered the door. Jerome and Alfie stood there. "Jerome."

"Meathead." Jerome replied.

"Did you bring coffee?" Eddie asked.

"Yup," Alfie held up the cups that were held in a portable cup holder.

"And I have those hash browns," Jerome said, gesturing to a bag in his hand.

"See, Fabian? Not so bad, right?" Eddie elbowed his friend.

"By the way, there was some broad downstairs asking where your room was," Jerome said. "Eddie, you're dating some girl so soon after-? I mean, uh- you're dating a girl?"

"No," Eddie didn't seem fazed by what Jerome had just hinted at. "That's probably my cousin, Nina. I'll call her and tell her where to go." He excused himself and left to do so.

"So, Stutter Rutter, how's life going?" Jerome turned to Fabian. He watched him with blue, sympathetic eyes, but his voice was as joking as usual.

"Just fine," Fabian answered. "Now, how about that breakfast?"

"Oh, right," Jerome said, and they distributed what they'd brought. "How's the school life going? You still taking classes at the college?"

"Not anymore." Fabian said. "I dropped out last year."

"Out of money?" Alfie asked knowingly.

"Not exactly," Fabian shrugged and looked down. "What about you two?"

"Amber and I are getting pretty serious," Alfie gave a dreamy sigh.

"Oh sure, rub it in my face," Mick said. Previously he'd dated Amber as well, but that was back in high school. Still, it was a sore subject of his to lose so many girlfriends to other people.

"Serious as if you want to marry her?" Jerome teased.

"Jerome, we started dating three years ago," Alfie blushed. "It's too early for that kind of commitment- I just mean like we've been _thinking_ about our future."

"That's great, mate." Mick said warmly. As they started to eat, Eddie pushed open the door, trailed by a girl.

"Hi," the girl smiled, waving a hand lightly. She had wavy, almost blond hair, green eyes, and an American accent. In other words, she was like a female Eddie.

"Guys, this is Nina," Eddie said. "Her gran shipped her out over here."

"Eddie," Nina scolded, "she did not. I came to see you."

"Whatever." Eddie said, but he was grinning.

"I'm Jerome," Jerome lifted a hand in her direction.

"Lewis. Alfie Lewis." Alfie tried to nod in her direction and lean cooly against the side of his chair, but he fell off it.

"Hey, I'm Mick," Mick shook Nina's hand.

"I'm Fabian." Fabian said, giving her a quick nod of his own. She gave them all a bright smile in return.

"I'm going to unpack," Nina told Eddie. "I'll come right back."

"Sure thing," Eddie said.

"Eddie, you didn't tell me your cousin was a babe!" Mick grinned after Nina.

"You're hilarious," Eddie shoved Mick playfully.

"Can we go to the cemetery first?" Fabian asked suddenly. "Before our, uh, fun day? I'd really like to do that first."

"Of course, buddy," Eddie said warmly. "Mick, Alfie, Jerome- you guys coming?"

"Yeah." Jerome nodded solemnly. "I'll call Mara and Amber. I know they won't want to miss out."

"I'll have to take along Nina though. Do you mind, Fabian?" Eddie inquired.

"No." Fabian shrugged. He barely noticed Nina's presence at that point.

"Good. Call them up, Jerry," Eddie said.

* * *

"Jerome, can you please slow down?" Mara stared at her boyfriend, terror reflecting off her eyes. "You're going past the speed limit!"

"Mara, the speed limit is fifty-five and we're barely doing sixty-five." Jerome said, his eyes focused on the road. "Can you not criticize my driving?"

"Honey, it's against the law-"

"Please don't call me that," Jerome whined, his cheeks red. Eddie whooped from the backseat. "Close that mouth, Miller, or I'll close it for you!" Amber and Alfie had taken Alfie's car along with Mick, leaving Mara, Jerome, Nina, Eddie, and Fabian in Jerome's car.

"Hey," Nina tapped on Fabian's shoulder, as he had been staring out his window. "Are you okay? You've been like that for the whole time."

"I'm alright," Fabian said, lifting his head to gaze at her. "Thank you for your concern." Nina watched him a little while longer and noticed how his hand kept a firm grip on the seatbelt.

"You're really British," Nina mused.

"And you're quite American," Fabian said.

"Mysterious and quiet, huh? I like it. It's like you're a Sherlock Holmes book character." Nina said.

"You like Sherlock Holmes?" Fabian asked.

"I live for him," Nina grinned.

"Oh no, they're bonding over books," Eddie groaned. "Someone save me from this turn of events..."

"Here we are," Jerome called, easing the breaks. Mara gave a sigh of relief, which prompted Jerome to sigh as well, but out of slight annoyance. "But why is there police cars everywhere?"

Fabian looked away from Nina and gazed out his window again. Sure enough, several police cars were studying the cemetery.

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to head back, please," a police man went over to Jerome's car, and one went to talk to Alfie behind him. "This place is closed."

"Closed? But it's Saturday," Mara said slowly.

"There was a break in, ma'am," the police man went on. "The cemetery's always closed after dark, but the gates were bent every which way and two graves dug up."

"Which ones?" Fabian called desperately, his hand tightening on his seatbelt.

"I'm not disclosed to give that information, sir," the police man said apologetically. "I hope you all have a nice day. See you around, folks."

"It could be any two graves, Fabian," Eddie said softly. "It doesn't have to be theirs." Fabian didn't listen. Instead, as Jerome started up the car to drive away, he bolted right out of the door and broke into a run.

Police men and women all yelled and ran after him, but he went on. Eddie, Mara, and Jerome bolted after him. Nina watched Fabian go with a mixture of awe and respect.

"Hey, get back here!" a police man yelled, but he was ignored. Fabian stopped right before a roped off area. Two piles of dirt and empty coffins stared back at him. The two gravestones were next to each other and engraved from the same place.

The names on them were Joy Mercer and Patricia Williamson.

"No," Fabian said. "I-It can't be. E-Eddie, they're...gone. The last part of my friends on Earth and they're gone." The police men had also caught up to him and caught his arms roughly.

"Officers, we're so sorry," Mara said quickly. "It's just that...those graves that were robbed held two people very dear to us..."

"The owner of the cemetery called all relatives of the deceased," the police officer said. "I'll need proof to disclose any information on the events of last night."

"We're friends, actually," Jerome said.

"Nothing I can do for you, then," the police man said.

"Come on, Fabian," Mara placed a gentle hand on Fabian's arm. "Let's go."

"They can't be gone." Fabian whispered, unspilled tears hanging in his eyes. "They can't. Why do I always lose them? Why?"

"Fabian-"

"Let him be, Mara," Jerome rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders reassuringly. "He needs a minute."

"It's not fair," Fabian turned to Eddie. "Why should they have died? Why couldn't it have been me? I'd be the one dead, I'd be the one stolen from that bloody grave, I'd be gone. Like I deserve to be."

"Let's get out of here," Jerome said quietly, and Fabian's friends dragged him away.

* * *

"I don't get it," Eddie pondered. "Why them?" His fingers traced the picture he had of Patricia. The one he kept beside his bed every night. She was scowling and trying to block the camera, but Eddie loved that shot because it just reflected so much of the girl he'd loved.

"There are a lot of heartless people in the world, Eddie." Mara sighed.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Nina said. "I know this all must be hard."

"No, hard was knowing they died," Mick countered. "Knowing the last part of them is gone is just sick. Who wants a dead body?"

"Someone who has no sense," Amber cut in. "Dead bodies? Gross!"

"Looks like there's going to be a storm," Alfie said suddenly. "We'd better go, Amber, before it gets bad."

"I'd rather stay the night. Can we stay the night?" Amber turned to Fabian, a pout on her lips.

"I don't mind," Fabian sighed, and Amber smiled joyfully.

"I'll stay here, too!" Mick exclaimed jokingly.

"Can we stay with you, then, Eddie?" Mara asked her friend kindly. "In the morning we can hang out again."

"Sure," Eddie agreed. "Nina's staying over too."

"We can get to know each other better." Mara smiled at Nina.

"Hey wait, I want to get to know the new girl, too," Amber whined.

"Tomorrow, Amber." Alfie laughed. "Tonight, we'll stay with Fabian."

"Slumber party!" Amber cheered. "But our stuff..."

"One night won't hurt." Jerome shrugged. "Shall we get a move on, Miller?"

"Only if you get moving, Clarke." Eddie retorted, and they left Fabian's.

"Take the my room," Fabian said. "I'd rather have the couch tonight if you don't mind."

"Hold on just a sec, mate. Are you sure?" Mick asked, and Fabian nodded.

"Thanks, too," Fabian said. "For staying." He directed this to Amber and Alfie, but Mick feigned tears, much to Fabian's amusement.

The lights suddenly flickered off and a lightning bolt lit up the room with an eerie glow from outside. After a few seconds, the lights went back on. All around the halls were cries of shock, but it died down somewhat after they went back on.

"Damn lighting." Mick chuckled. "Well, good night."

"Wait," Amber cut in, "I don't think I've ever seen behind your apartment from this window before."

"I'm on the way back, Amber." Fabian rolled his eyes. "There's nothing out there but an empty clearing."

"No there isn't," Amber said.

"Yes there is." Fabian sighed. "Please, just go to sleep."

"There's a house there." Amber went on, and that caught Fabian's attention. Even Amber couldn't be that blind.

He went to the window and peered out of it. What he saw shocked him.

**Thank you so much for your time in reading this. If you liked it, please follow and review! Even if you didn't, please tell me what I can work on. I know it's not that interesting and hardly very horror-filled, but that will change...**


	2. The sweetest sadness in your eyes

**Um...I don't know what the heck this chapter is. It touches the horror side of this story and more mystery. You also find out what happened to Patricia. Or is it really true? ;) Anyway, enjoy, and remember that I don't own House of Anubis.**

Fabian slowly opened his eyes, aware that everything hadn't been a dream. Someone had stolen Joy's dead body, as well as Patricia's. There was a house that suddenly had appeared out of thin air.

"It's late," a female voice startled Fabian. Nina sat on his dresser, watching him with intense green eyes. "It's already ten. Eddie brought doughnuts and saved you one, by the way."

"Thanks," Fabian muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Nina blushed a little.

"I don't mean to seem creepy, sitting here," Nina blurted. "I-I should go. Sorry for this."

"Don't worry about it," Fabian said simply. "I'm fine with it." He got up and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Nina left his room and Fabian went across the hall to brush his teeth. Staring at his reflection, he noticed how pale he looked. Paler than usual, anyway.

"Fabian, you alright?" Eddie poked his head into the bathroom.

"I'm fine, Eddie," Fabian sighed as he exited the bathroom.

"We figured we should just stay at your place," Eddie said. "To hang out and stuff. Jerome said there was a basketball game on at seven, so..."

"I don't mind." Fabian shrugged, and he sat down at the table to eat his doughnut. He cut it in half with a butter knife and watched as the red jelly oozed onto his plate.

It reminded him of blood.

"I say we call the police!" Amber yelled. She and Jerome were in a heated discussion over the house's appearance.

"The police won't believe you!" Jerome snapped.

"Jerome, please! The whole building will hear you soon enough!" Mara complained, grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"There's like a million witnesses, all of them in this building. Why wouldn't they?" Mick cut in.

"Because it's bloody ridiculous!" Jerome cried.

"Jerome Clarke, are you saying that I'm lying?" Amber's mouth fell open.

"If the shoe fits," Jerome scoffed. "There's no way a house can show up out of nowhere! It's unrealistic!"

"Says the one who believes in ghosts!" Amber snapped.

"Yeah, but I actually am smart enough to know the truth when I see it," Jerome said.

"Alfie!" Amber turned to her boyfriend, a pout on her lips.

"Don't drag me into this!" Alfie panicked.

"If this is about the house," Fabian said, "just drop it."

"But it's mysterious!" Amber countered. "Why can't we just go there and take a little peek inside? Maybe the people there are nice!"

"The place doesn't look nice, Amber." Eddie rolled his eyes. "And there's no telling if there _are_ people in there."

Fabian's eyes flickered to the looming house behind their apartment building. It didn't look nice at all. Tall, run-down, and a grey, bland color, it looked like every cliché haunted house in every horror movie.

"Then let's call the police," Amber huffed. "You're all blind if you don't think this is a matter to let the police at least know about!"

"Um, can I say something?" Nina piped up. "I don't think this matter shouldn't be investigated. I do think, however, this isn't a matter for the police."

"Nina, don't start." Eddie groaned.

"It'd be better if we went to investigate ourselves," Nina said, and she crossed her arms as if daring anyone to challenge her.

"Are you insane? That's not going to happen," Alfie said surely.

"Alfie's right. If we did, we could be charged for trespassing, and withholding information from the police..." Mara listed.

"Mara's majoring in criminal justice," Jerome told Nina. "She's like that."

"I think someone beat you to it," Mick called, and the others noticed the police cars driving up to the house. "The other people in this building must've noticed too."

"Well, that's good. Now we don't have to do anything," Eddie said. "Who's up for some TV and snacks?"

"As long as you don't put on sports," Nina said, plunking down on the couch. Jerome sat down next to her, and Alfie next to him. Mara sat down on the floor, in front of Jerome, and Amber perched herself on Alfie's lap. Mick pulled a chair up beside the couch, but Fabian didn't join them. Instead, he kept his eyes fixated on the house.

Police men were knocking on the door, but nobody was answering. Fabian stared harder; was that _movement_ in that window? A hand pulled back the drapes on said window and he caught sight of a girl. She was dark skinned, with unruly hair and a serious face. She let the drapes go and she left, but still no one answered the door.

"Stutter Rutter!" Jerome called to Fabian. "There's some movie on. Aren't you going to sit down?"

"There was a girl there," Fabian blurted. "In the house. I saw her in the window."

"Fabian, buddy, now is not the time to be hallucinating," Eddie said.

"It's true." Fabian insisted.

"So a house shows up with a girl in there? Jerome, this proves it! ALIENS ARE REAL!" Alfie said gleefully.

"Fabian, you started him off again!" Amber whined. "Alfie, please don't bring up your alien theories before company."

"Who, Nina?" Alfie turned to Nina. "Do you believe in aliens?"

"A little," Nina said.

"What about ghosts?" Jerome asked, interested himself. He was very interested in ghosts, much like Alfie was obsessed with aliens.

"Oh, definitely," Nina nodded.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed. "Can you not?"

"Mara, just consider it. Why else are there so many unsolved events in the world? Bermuda Triangle. C'mon." Jerome insisted.

"I'm sure there is a scientific reason for everything," Mara said.

"Aliens," Alfie coughed.

"Off this topic, please?" Amber said, annoyed.

Fabian wasn't listening to them. Instead he kept his gaze fixated on the house. Where the first girl had been, another hand pulled back the drapes, but this time the different girl stared directly at Fabian's window. She had a nonchalant look to her eyes, and she remained coolly staring. Fabian's heart fell to his stomach.

The auburn hair, the perfect, pale skin, the jade eyes...

"Patricia," Fabian whispered.

* * *

_"Joy. Come on, Joy, wake up," Fabian begged. "Don't die on me. Joy!" He clutched his best friend's hand tightly as she was pulled away on a stretcher._

_"It'll be fine, young man," a police man assured him, but his words did nothing for Fabian. Fabian watched as Joy's hand, the one he'd held, fell limply after he let go. His blood stained the white sheet tucked around her._

_"Patricia," Fabian said suddenly, as if barely remembering about his other friend. "I need to see her. Where's Patricia?"_

_"We seem to have found your other friend," another police man went up to Fabian._

_"That's great," Fabian found himself relieved. "How is she?"_

_"She's unresponsive," the police man stated. "When she crashed out of that window head-first, we assume she died right off."_

_"Crashed? What?" Fabian echoed._

_"It seems she didn't have her seatbelt on," the police man said. "The cuts on her face, the glass in her hair, and the broken window all seem to add up. She was in the backseat, correct?"_

_"Yeah," Fabian looked down, and he felt the tears cloud his vision already. Patricia was dead. Patricia Williamson, the girl he loved like a sister. The girl he grew up with. The girl that seemed untouchable, almost. "A-Are you sure she's gone?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Fabian closed his eyes and let the hot tears fall. It couldn't be._

* * *

"Did you say something, Fabian?" Mick asked.

"No, I just thought-" Fabian looked away from the window and shook his head. "I thought something crazy." He turned back, but the drapes were drawn again.

"Does anyone want to order in pizza?" Eddie asked, and the others eagerly began to list the toppings they wanted. Fabian continued to ignore them, staring long and hard at the strange house. The police were trying to break in the house by then, but the door didn't budge, not even with the heaviest things smashing against it.

"Fabian," Nina called his name, and Fabian turned to look at her. "Eddie's been calling you. What topping would you like?"

"I don't mind. Whatever," Fabian looked away and back to the house.

"Dude, stop staring out there. If the police see you, they'll think you're nosey." Eddie said.

"They can't knock down the door," Fabian explained. "It's weird."

"So what?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know," Fabian shrugged. "So, uh, what movie is playing?" He took a seat on the floor next to Mara and acted interested in the action flick flashing on the TV screen, but in reality, his mind kept going back to the house.

After the movie was over, he and his friends ate pizza like they wanted to. Fabian ignored the Meat Lovers, Hawaiian, and cheese, opting for one with chicken and green bell peppers. It was mostly likely Amber's choice.

"Hey," Nina went up to Fabian somewhat shyly. "I belive you, about that girl."

"Thanks," Fabian said.

"I've truly seen weirder," Nina added. "Once I even saw this guy jump off a building only to reveal it wasn't really him jumping off. It was an illusion."

"Well, alright then," Fabian said awkwardly.

"Sorry. I have horrible social skills," Nina gave a light laugh. "Um...I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

"Fabian is the king of horrible social skills," Jerome cut in. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Jerome, that's not nice," Mara scolded.

"Whipped." Eddie fake-coughed, and Jerome shot the shorter boy a stare.

"I'm just going to edge away and pretend none of this happened," Nina said, edging away and staying true to her word. She went for a second slice of pizza and started talking to Mick.

"She's strange," Fabian whispered to Jerome.

"Are you kidding? She reminds me of you," Jerome elbowed his friend playfully. "Socially awkward, a little shy and hesitant, but she's a nice girl."

"Expect I'm not a girl," Fabian allowed a smile to cross his lips.

"That we know of," Jerome quipped. Fabian stared at Jerome slowly before sighing and returning to his pizza.

"Hey," Fabian said suddenly. "I'm going for a walk."

"Now?" Jerome eyed Fabian unsurely.

"Why not?" Fabian asked nonchalantly. "I'll be back soon." He stood up and made his way to the door, without taking into consideration anything else.

"He's strange." Jerome muttered, and he turned back to the TV. Mara stared at the closed door and slowly walked over to the back window after a few minutes.

"Jerome," Mara said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Fabian's going into that house."

"What? No, he's not. Even he couldn't be that stupid."

"Why else would he leave?"

"Oh so now you're making theories. Yet when I do, they're always wrong."

"You make a point," Mara said. "But this isn't a theory; I can see him."

* * *

Fabian ran into the clearing. Police officers saw him and started to run, but Fabian, though not a fast runner, was good at evading others. He breathed deeply as he ran, pushing past Caution tape and people. He grasped the cold metal door handle of the house when he reached the door. Despite being smashed several times, it didn't look touched. Taking a deep breath, he yanked. The door dropped open with a slow, loud creak.

"Don't go in there!" a police man reached forward and caught Fabian's arm. Fabian jerked his hand away before he stepped right in. The police man tried to follow, but the door slammed in his face. The officer caught the handle and yanked, but it wouldn't budge.

Fabian studied his surroundings. With the door closed, it appeared pitch black. He found his way back to the door and tried the handle. It refused to move. Gulping, he took a step forward.

A light flickered on.

A single lightbulb hung over his head was illuminated suddenly. It didn't offer much light, but it gave Fabian a chance to look around. In front of him was a set of stairs, and at his sides, there were two corridors. He took a step towards the stairs, but the light went out.

Startled, Fabian took a step back, and the light was lit again. He took a questioning step to the right, and the light stayed on. He continued to the right unsurely. The light burned brighter and he started the trek down the hallway.

The walls were a dingy grey and cold to the touch. The place was void of decoration and everything was bland, bleak, and plain. Fabian's fingers traced the walls gingerly as he walked along. He didn't know what he was getting into, but he had to trust his instincts.

He reached a door after a few minutes of walking. It was a normal wooden one with a brass door handle. He grasped the handle and jerked it open, revealing a completely empty white room. He stepped backwards, unsure.

The light went off.

Taking a deep breath, he went inside. The door swung closed, leaving him in absolute darkness. He stayed as still as he could, but when a sound like scuffling was heard, he tensed.

"Hello?" He called. "Is there anyone there?"

The room was filled with light again.

A girl stood there, shyly shifting from one foot to another. She stared intensely at Fabian with unnerving hazel eyes. Light red hair framed her pale, pretty face.

"You're the same as the others," the girl said in a low, light voice. "Looking for someone you love? Or maybe a lost family member? Oh, oh, perhaps you're searching for a pet?"

"Pet?" Fabian echoed.

"Children always come looking for pets," the girl sighed like it was a fond memory. "Mostly it's the first two, though. We rarely even get children. People your age are often the ones who come. How old are you, exactly?"

"Twenty-one," Fabian said slowly. "A-And you?"

"I don't know," the girl paused as if to think it over. "I died- what- three years ago? Hey, I think I'm your age!"

"Pardon? You _what_ three years ago?"

"Died," the girl repeated. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Willow. Willow Jenks."

"Willow Jenks," Fabian mused. "Your name sounds familiar."

"It's a common name, I guess," Willow fidgeted, quickly changing the subject. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Fabian." Fabian said.

"Fabian," Willow paused. "As in...Fabian Rutter?"

"Yes, that's me," Fabian said, startled. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah. Fabian Rutter, come to seek his beloved," Willow sighed. "It's all so romantic."

"I don't have a beloved," Fabian argued.

"Really." Willow didn't ask it as a question, but rather she said it in a flat way as though she knew that wasn't true.

"I need answers," Fabian blurted. "Why did this house come out of nowhere? Why do you think you're dead? Why did I see a friend of mine in the window when I know she's dead?"

"You're a lot more straightforward than most," Willow pondered. "And I don't _think_ I'm dead, I _am_ dead."

"Then explain why you're here, talking to me." Fabian said.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in ghosts," Willow said innocently.

"I don't, because ghosts _aren't real_. It is scientifically impossible for someone whose heart has stopped to suddenly resuscitate." Fabian said.

"Good thing my heart stopped and I did." Willow said simply.

"You're not real," Fabian shook his head. "I'm imagining things now."

"I understand why you'd think that." Willow said.

"Your voice is another factor of my imagination," Fabian shook his head violently.

"If I'm from your imagination," Willow played along, "why did you imagine someone like me?"

"I-I don't know." Fabian stuttered.

"Is it because I'm...I mean, never mind," Willow said vaguely. "If you wish it, I'll go. I hope you find Joy."

"I never mentioned Joy," Fabian said slowly. "What do you know about her? And how do you know my name? And why did I see Patricia? Wait- do you mean that Joy's here?"

"I must go. I'm sorry." Willow said, and she began to fade away.

"No, wait! I want to know- no, I need to know! Please, come back." Fabian's voice fell as Willow was gone. The room faded into darkness as she disappeared.

* * *

"The police officers are frantic," Mara was pacing the room. "If Fabian doesn't get out of that house..."

"He left his phone here," Mick reported.

"Great, now we can't contact him," Mara groaned. "He'll get in huge trouble. We're supposed to be his friends, supporting him through everything."

"So you're suggesting we run in after him?" Eddie teased. "I'm all for it."

"That is _not_ what I meant." Mara snapped.

"Mara, it's alright," Jerome said, trying to soothe his girlfriend as he came up behind her and took her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Fabian's a levelheaded guy. He'll be fine."

"I'm still worried." Mara sighed, leaning her head back so her head rested against Jerome's neck. "He's going to be in big trouble when he gets out."

"_If_ he gets out," Alfie muttered.

"Alfie Lewis, don't speak that way," Amber scolded. "I'm sure the spooky, creepy house is plenty safe. Can't you tell by the broken windows, and weird bat-things flying around it, and...yeah, he's dead."

"Look," Nina called. "They brought a wrecking ball to the scene."

"Really?" Mick went to the window and stared.

"They can't use that. Fabian is in there." Eddie said. "They won't use it, will they?"

"That's it, I'm going down there to give these people a piece of my mind," Mick said. "You all coming?"

"We shouldn't," Mara hesitated.

"Then stay," Jerome told her as he removed his arms from around her waist. "_I'm_ going, though."

"But sweetie-"

"Don't call me that," Jerome whined. "We sound like a married couple when you do."

"Um, hello, please no flirting," Amber cut in. "Are you going after Fabian or what?"

"You mean we. We're all going," Eddie said, and he grabbed his jacket.

"Let's try and be rational, Eddie," Nina stopped him. "I know I was all for investigating that house, but seeing how the police can't even get in there, what are the odds that we can?"

"Fabian did, didn't he?" Eddie said. "We've at least got to _try_."

"What if we get in trouble?" Mara fidgeted.

"He's our friend," Alfie said boldly. "He'd have done the same for us, even if it meant ruining his perfect crime record."

"I don't want to have a crime record." Mara blanched.

"Mara," Jerome placed his arms around her again. "You'll be fine. I promise. Okay?"

"You know, promising something is very unrealistic. The probability of someone actually fulfilling a promise is-"

"Mara! Please, it's bad enough you're like a female Fabian, but now you actually try to tell us stuff? Please don't." Amber interrupted.

"Mara. For Fabian." Eddie looked her way. Mara hesitated.

"Fine," Mara agreed. "But if we get busted, you owe me."

"Beau, can you get my jacket?" Amber asked Alfie, ready for the trip. "You don't think this will take long, will it? Should I bring that jacket? Or maybe the purple one? Oh, this one is comfy..."

"I brought you this one," Alfie gave her a jacket. "Take it."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Now come on. We've got a friend to save." Mick said firmly.

**Oh those stupid, stupid kids. :D**

**Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. I have about twenty-two new chapters for stories I follow just waiting for me to review to, yet I can't bring myself to read and review to them all. I'm horrible. All I'm doing is writing, homework, and staring at pictures on Deviantart. (Speaking of Deviantart, has anyone else seen Angelus19's amazing Phineas and Ferb stuff? No? Just me?)**

**Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews! I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers:**

**Guest**

**hbhs12**

**BlackCat46**

**Guest**

**Megan**

**fanficsrule2019**

**HoAMR**

**writingdawn**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**I didn't expect so many people to actually like a story of mine. It's amazing! Thank you all so much! Review if you can and thanks for reading this poor excuse for an update.**


End file.
